sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Blacklight
Neon Blacklight is a Fan Based Character made by NeonBlacklightTH "My people, my fellow Neonians, the time has come to claim back what is rghtfully ours, Mobius itself. For centuries we have lives with the common races; Mobian and Human alike, each wishing to control us for they fear of what strengths we posses. But why must we live in a world where the lessers control over us when we are one of the strongest, the most deserving, the true rulers of Mobius. It is time my brothers and sisters to take back what was ours, what was created by our Gods, what was stolen from us from the filth that roams the earth. It is time for the Neonian Empire to claim full glory, for the empire, and for our Gods." Background story Name: Neyon Derfaroh De-R-Fair-O or Neon Blacklight Species: Neonian (Hedgehog to most people) Gender: Male Weight: 280 lbs with his clothes and armor, 76 lbs without Height: 5 feet 3 inches IQ: 180 Age: 837 years old (Appears 16 years old) Skin Color: Pale Fur Color: Near Blackish Gray with Pale White Muzzle, Chest Fur, and Inner Ears Eye Color: Originally Blue until the incident with the Black Lake where his right eye turned Crimson Red Powers: Elemental Chaos Magic(Fire, Blood, Darkness), Medium Range Teleportation or "Shadow Step", and Dark Form (Stage One, Two, and Perfect Dark Form) Diet: Carniverous Empire Rank: Emperor of the Neonian Empire, The Sword of the Court of Empire's Throne, and Judge of the Royal Court Skills: Swordsmanship, Scythe Weilding, Hand to Hand Combat, Strategic Manuvering, Speechcraft, Ranged Revolver Firing Fighting Style: Neon will usually send out his own to fight for him, however when he needs to fight he will rely on his skills of blades. He will use his sword for his main attack but use his scythe for quick attacks or block counters. He usually uses Fire based magic to help in his battles and when wounded he will heal himself with Blood magic, though it will take some amount of his energy as he heals slowly and must stay in focus of the healing spell. When Neon becomes desperate he will use his revolver he keeps in his jacket which can only fire two bullets before reloading and keeps only a small amount such as eight bullets. When disarmed Neon will rely on magic spells and hand to hand combat which he will use his claws to lash out at his target and is willing to bite if necessary. Neon will focus only on the weak points of his enemy such as behind them. Thus he will vanish and reappear behind his foe in hopes to cut or stab through his enemy. If the battle lasts long enough his temper on finishing the fight will increase and go after more wilder attacks until he starts to transform into his dark forms, becoming more savage with each form until he reaches Perfect Dark Form where though lacking in physical strength, his magical strength is increased tenfold and gains immunity against Negative energy attacks such as Fire or Lightning but gains a lethal weakness against Positive energy attacks such as Light spells Team Position: Power Dislikes: Human Hybrids, Horses, People who Talks too much, Humans, Heroes, Heroes who were once Villains, Samantha, Anfang, Being Conned in a Bargain, People who question his commands Likes: Beef, Coffee, Italian Dishes, Metal & Hard Rock music, Swords, Caffeine of Various Forms, Bargaining, Playing Around with his Foes, Forgotten/Forbidden Power, Ancient Knowledge, World Domination Quote: "We are who deserves to sit at the throne of the world, and all shall be slain by my sword to those who dares oppose me." Religion: Elementology Affiliations: Neonian Empire Royal Court Date of Birth: 6/26/2500 Place of Birth: Pumpkin Hills Residence: Pumpkin Hills, Blackthorn Castle Alignment: Chaotic Evil Japanese Name: ネオン ブラック ライト ハリネズミ Theme Song: Dream Theater - Panic Attack Occupation: Ruler of the Neonian Empire, The Sword in the Court of Empire's Throne, The Judge of the Royal Court, and the Chief Commander of the Neonian Legion Crimes: Assault, Arson, Genocide, Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Rape, Espionage, Extortion, Ethnic Cleansing, Forgery, Piracy, Robbery, Smuggling, Terrorism, Vandalism, Use of Bio/Chemo/Nuclear Weaponry, Crime Against Peace, Pillaging, Illegal Manufacturing, Illegal Experimentation, Drug Trafficking, and various War Crimes Items: One Neonian Heavy Armored Crimson Lab Crafted Trench Coat with Weapon Holsters and Hood, One Long Sleeved Vest, Pants, A Pair of Steel Plated Boots, A Pair of Crimson Red Metal Gauntlets, One Utility Belt, Several rounds of ammunition and other Neonian magic items, A Neonian Revolver, An Obsidian/Xenanium/Umbrinite infused metal broadsword, and a Carving Knife Marital Status: Single Family: Jebar Blacklight(Father), Lunaran Blacklight(Mother), Deragus Blacklight(Brother), Milena Blacklight(Sister) Allies: All who serves under the Neonian Empire Enemies: Anfang the First Hero, Frieden the Third Hero & Ehrung the Second Hero, Those who goes against the Neonian Empire, Humans, Overlanders, Mobians who doesn't serve under him, Samantha the Fourth Hero, and Lira his former teacher Sexual Preference: Straight Weakness: Burns anywhere near positive or light energy, has a nasty and uncontrollable temper that makes him reckless, his greed gets the best of him, he doubts his enemies capabilities History: Hundreds of years ago, back before the lands were separated into zones. There was once a royal family named "The Blacklights". The Blacklight family held a great empire that went by the name The Neonian Empire and grew powerful by numbers by each day. On the eighth century of the Neonian Empire rule, a child was born under the star of fire, this child's name was Neon Blacklight. At the age of five he began to study on arcane arts, training himself on how to summon the fire within him and control it for his purposes. On the fourth month of his fifth year, he had finally learned to control the fire within him but not of what he suspected. He suspected that the fire was to be red and orange, but his fire was nothing but pure black. He started to study on this sort of ability of his and learned that he had a sort of unique fire ability, Black Fire to be called. This fire was said to be hot as the sun, and as cold as the freezing tundra, continuously to burn those it devours. Neon started to understand his special ability and kept it in full measure to keep those safe, that was till the ninth month of his fifth year he became furious with a certain guard and used his powers to burn him. The guard did not survive. His father, Jefer Blacklight had heard of this incident and learned of his sons ability. He gave him a warning that he must control his anger in order to control the fire. That without self control, then his powers will reach havoc to the people. Neon understand and left to continue his studies. On the second month of the eighth year, Neon Blacklight grew more mature and had learned new skills from his teachers like engineering, strategy, weapon handling, and military arrangement. But hidden away from the public of the empire, he was learning a forbidden arcane art. Blood magic. Blood magic was strictly forbidden in the empire since the sixth century of Emperor Fallex Blacklight, Neon Blacklight's Grandfather, banned the practice of Blood magic due to the assassinations of previous rulers of the empire. Neon knew it was forbidden but he had to know what doors he could unlock with that certain arcane art. Two weeks later he was caught studying and practicing Blood magic in the hidden corridors of the empire and was presented to his father. Emperor Jefer Blacklight was displeased to see that his son was practicing this art, so as punishment he branded him "The Mark of Shame" onto his palms and encased his hands in crimson gauntlets. The Mark of Shame was a sign of embarrassment and shame to the empire and the crimson gauntlets over them were symbols of regret to those who wore them. Neon's hatred over his father grew and learned to despise his father for punishing him harshly, and no one of his family would even look at him. On the same night, Neon's hatred was at the highest point, he soon snuck into his parents bedroom and stabbed him in the face repeatedly, covering his hands and face with his fathers blood. Without remorse he continued his spree by killing his mother Lunaris Blacklight by slitting her throat, he then went after his siblings bedrooms and continued with a much more brutal fate. When the guards came in to see what was the noise they saw Neon standing over the corpses of his family, grinning and laughing. Almost like a mad man. Neon was then sent to prison for the murder of his family and the royal family, realizing what he had done, he sat in the darkest part of the prisons. Waiting, talking to himself, as if someone or something was there. After three years Neon Blacklight was released, seeing that he was the only heir to the throne he was here by named Emperor Neon Blacklight, and as first act as Emperor he demanded the deaths of all the Neonian Empire's Guild leaders. Only to be replaced by those he saw trust worthy. When Neon became into order, the empire started to change quickly. It became more militarized, more demanding, it craved for more control of land and territory, laws were changed like the lifting of Blood Magic Usage, and new orders were created in the empire like The Children of the Empire and the Crimson Labs Many things were done in Neon's time till in the sixteenth year, Neon discovered a special location not far from the Neonian Empire called "The Black Lake". Said to those who drinks the waters of the lake is granted immense powers but is guarded by a which. He gathered some of his troops and set forth to the lake, going deep into a dark cavern discovering the underground black lake. The witch appears and asked if he wished to drink from the lake, Neon told the wish that he wishes to so that me may become strong and learn the secrets of the mental and physical mind. The Witch pondered for a minute and looked at him, soon saying that he can let him drink from the waters but giving him a dire warning though. That if he drinks from the waters of the Black Lake, he will never be the same again. He went to the lake, crouched down and looked at the water. Seeing his most darker self, almost terrified he shook his head and took a drink of the water. The Witch smirked and watched him as Neon started to hold his head in pain in agony, seeing flashes of horror and massacre through his eyes. His eyes turned black, grew claws, his fur grew rugged and went on all fours, he then started to slaughter his troops with his bare hands. When he drank the waters of the lake, he had taken a new ability that neither his physical nor his mental body was not ready for yet. Darkness. Now that he had drank from the lake water, his aging had stopped, thus keeping him from dying of old age. With his power flowing in his veins, he demanded the surviving members of his troops to harvest the water of the lake. When he came back with some of the Black Lake water, he orders his smiths to create him a powerful artifact for him and him alone. And thus, a purplish black emerald was forged. With it, Neon could easily maintain control over his dark powers and continue his rule without the fears of betrayal and treason. A several years pasted as Neon was at his thirties, his army grew at a fearsome size and worried the rest of the world for the unknown reasons why the Neonian Empire's army was growing. Neon Blacklight declared war against the human race after he destroyed the Court of Empires and slaughtered every human being in the Neonian Empire. This sparked the first part of the war as the humans claimed vengeance upon the Neonian Empire, but of no prevail as the empire was too strong and too many to face. During the first part of the war, Neon Blacklight offered a union with the Mobian Kingdoms, offering that they are to join them to killing off the human race and serve under his rule. The Mobians refused and joined with the humans in their struggle, thus starting the second part of the war called the Blacklight Plague in which he cut off all the lines of food and water from the humans and the Mobians thus making them slowly starve and dehydrate themselves to death and in some cases resort to cannibalism. The war took many lives, mostly from the Mobian and Overlanders side, and it took many years and the Neonian Empire was winning. There was almost no hope for neither the Mobians nor the humans. On the last battle located in Pumpkin Hills, three Mobian Heroes appeared and defeated Neon Blacklight once and for all, knowing that they could not really kill him they imprisoned him in a tomb for all eternity. That was till hundreds of years later a human scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik released him from his eternal prison in hopes for him to help him take over the world. However, Neon Blacklight had bigger plans than to help a human to slay a blue hedgehog, and so he betrayed Dr. Robotnik and went on his own path, searching for his empire and gather up more troops that knew that one day Neon Blacklight would return and claim vengeance upon those who defied him and his rule. Some of those who were waiting for him after hundreds of years were the original Children of the Empire, seeing that they to have drank the waters of the lake just as Neon has. Now Neon Blacklight sits in his dark throne in Pumpkin Hills, waiting and planning to see how he can remove the human species off of the planet and become the rightful ruler of Mobius. Though in his return, he had suffered through large doses of trauma and insanity. Causing him to become paranoid, make him hear and see things that aren't there, a savage temper, and a sickening intent to torment those around him. He believes in what he does is right, and sees benefits in his dark doings yet deep down somewhere inside he feels that what he is doing in wrong, but he cannot stop what he is doing for unknown reasons. Some say it's because he's criminally insane, some say that he's possessed, what ever the reason Neon Blacklight will forever be in a struggle between himself and his other personality. Weapons: Scythe(Quick but Light Physical Damage), one Revolver(Long Range Physical Damage)and Broadsword(Slow but Heavy Physical Damage). Will use hand to hand combat and nearby weaponry. The Neonian Species Since the beginning of Mobius, there was a nocturnal race living in the Mobian Deserts known as the Neonian tribes, they were scattered all over the place and each one was as savage and cruel as the next, speaking in an undescribable language and practiced worshipping the moon in which was once their god called "Mehrozan Dehgal" in which they worshipped by either sacrificing themselves or captured victims they find wandering the desert. No one knows how the Neonians really moved from the Mobian Desert to Pumpkin Hills but it is said that one night the true Neonian God Fusro, a giant red Dragon, told a Neonian priest that he and his people must leave the desert for their false god Mehrozan Dehgal plans to bury them in a mountain of sand for thousands of years. In time, the priest gathered up almost all of the Neonians and left the desert before a humongous sandstorm came and buried those who stayed behind. After that, the Neonians have been living in the wastelands of Pumpkin Hills where over thousands of years they built from a village, to a kingdom, and finally to an empire. Starting wars with several races such as the Mobian Wolves and Dragons as well as the wild beasts of Pumpkin Hills and some of the Vampire Houses until they either drove them to near extinction such as the Dragon Mobians or made peace with them such as the Vampire Houses. As one may espect, the Neonians are indeed masters of the forge and one sword crafted by Neonian hands could easily change the tide of battle. However, this incredible skill in crafting weapons and armor have also given the desires for war. Being warboud, they seek to fight with just about anyone who dares question their beliefs, their traditions, and their way and views of life. Another thing about the Neonians is their skills in combat by using both traits of physical combat and the arts of Elemental Magic in which each Neonian can easily learn a course of three elements per Neonian. There has been sayings that a Neonian could master five elements but the process is really hard and tricky to do, for mastering more than three elements could lead to fatal disasters to themselves and those around them. There are a total of 18 elements the Neonians know so far; Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Wind, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Mind, Steel, Life, Death, Sound, Chemical, Blood, and Crystal in which depending on the stars and time of year, a Neonian can be born being a master of one element, then taught the second, then finally become one with the third element. The order of how the Neonian Empire works is by a series of factions; the Order of the Black Dragon is in charge of all warrior type citizens and keep them in check by serving the Neonian Empire with certain tasks or entertain its citizens in the Arena where they fight to the death to show honor, pride and strength with one another. The Towers of Arcane is in charge of all mage type citizens and teach them the proper ways of controlling their elements and how to harness power from within themselves as well as study on Chaos Energy and discovering more Elements and element combinations to use. The Neonian Legion is the basic army of the empire and keep in charge of all the citizens of the empire as well as to protect the empire from incoming threats. The Crimson Ravens are in charge of all assassin type citizens and make sure they kill the right targets they are assigned to and how they must die. Much as this guild, it is not much to mention because of their secrecy and well earned steath that makes the empire keep the guild a secret. And finally there's the Shadow Blade Pirates who are ichargof thief type citizens who lives in the docks of the empire and explore the seas to steal cargo from enemy ships as well as looking for precious loot and artifacts to sell or keep for the Neonian Empire. Though with these factions, the citizens are limited to whom they can join such as those in the poor districts must go by the Shadow Blade Pirates and the Crimson Ravens in order to survive the slums, those of the middle district must go by the Order of the Black Dragon, the Neonian Legion, or the Towers of Arcane for work and jobs. The rich and noble districts however can go by any faction they please. The districts also defines what roles the citizens play as. The Middle District being the common workers such as farmers, builders, blacksmiths and merchants. The Rich District being Weapons and Armor Industrial owners, and so forth. With that, the blood of the Empire flows with profit, so much that they even got their own currency called Pyres which one Gold Pyre costs about 10,000 rings as an Bronze Pyre cost only ten. But even with all of their order, their ways to earn profits and traditions such as marriage, burials, and even vengeance, they're still the savage warbound species as their ancestors before them and when they get into a war they will do their best to extend that war to its fullest and enjoy tormenting their victims as their ancestors did before them. Attack Moves Weapons Black Thorn Neon Blacklight's scythe "Black Thorn" is a weapon that both exists and does not. Crafted to be both a physical and spiritual weapon, this blade can cut just about anything. Though its cuts are not as deep and doesn't have much of an enchantment on it other than it's boost to Blood Magic spells, it's fast swings and light materials makes it up for it. With its mechanical parts the scythe can extend itself for a longer reach using strong barbed wires connected to the hilt and the blade. The scythe can also switch from its original scythe form or into a spear/ battle scythe form and with both long reach secondary form combined, nothing is unreachable. Misery In the Neonian Empire, it is considered weak when one has to use a gun or energy weapon s such as plasma pistols and so on so they demonstrate their own strength and toughness by fighting using only melee weaponry and creating durable and strong sets of armor that can take an anti-material rifle shot through the head to taking a barrage of machine gun fire. However in times of war and in desperate situations, most of the Neonian's high powers such as Lords, Guild Masters, and even the Royal Family has to keep one gun/energy weapon with them at all times when the need arise. There's a reason why Neonians don't usually create guns and this is one of them. This is Neon Blacklight's .338 revolver pistol "Misery", it can carry about six bullets, has a rotational engine in the core of the gun to make the bullet rapidly spin once it's fires, quick reload and with its triple barrels it can fire up to three bullets at a time. And when demonstrated, it can literally leave a massive hole in the victims chest much less rip off an arm or take a persons head off in one blow. Though it is deadly and could have been an asset to them winning just about any war they were faced against the Neonians still refuse to use it. Talk about pride and dedication there. Shadowbane Neon's Broadsword "Shadowbane" is a very distinctive sword. Large but heavy, this sword can actually absorb positive energy and convert it into negative energy. With this ability, it grants the weilder a destructive amount of energy and it only gives out half of what it converted. The other half is place in the five orbs on the blade, reason why is to store power for a destructive attack. The more orbs that are filled up, the more powerful the attack will be. If all the orbs are filled, the attack has enough power to clear off acres in just one swing. Only very powerful defensive magic can withstand a simple blow of its destructive force. Personality Neon Blacklight usually see both the Mobian races and the Human races as lesser beings and thus treats them like they're nothing more than commoners, even if they are either royal or a very important person to their people. Neon Blacklight is also a cruel self centered man who will think of only himself and his own needs whether it be for lust, power, greed, or more and will do everything he can to get it from killing innocent lives to giving up his own soul for god like powers. Though at times he is also self tormented, seeing that he made certain errors of his past such as giving up part of his soul to his inner darkness and causing the death of his family leading him to be the last member of the Blacklight Family royal blood. Though he does not express his sadness deep down he regrets his actions and wishes for another way, but things had to be done and he needed to what ever it takes to earn what he has. Interaction with characters Sonic Neon Blacklight sees Sonic as both a pest and a worthy foe, seeing Sonic escape from death not only once but twice when the two encountered each other in combat makes him an enemy he will enjoy beating. Neon Blacklight also sees Sonic as a sort of reincarnate of his former enemy Anfang the First Hero, the very person who defeated him in the end of the Forgotten War and sealed him inside the Vault for 800 years. Silver Though he did not interacted with Silver just yet, Neon Blacklight knows of his skills and abilities this taking full precaution into what Silver can do yet at the same time Neon Blacklight wishes to fully understand Silvers ability of Telekinesis and believes that once his empire can fully understand the arcane secrets into controlling the powers of Telekinesis then there would be almost nothing to stop the empire from expanding across the globe of Mobius. Shadow Neon Blacklight sees Shadow as someone that is easy manipulative due to his past and inner regrets. By using one of his allies, Professor Heindrich Dethklawz the Vulture, he is able to fully understand the terms of "Ultimate Lifeform" and wishes to harness is inner ability to infinitly generate pure neutral Chaos Energy by using him as a battery to fuel one of hs machines he calls the New Ceasar, and secretly to power one of his projects Project Assendance. Dr. Eggman Seeing as how Dr. Eggman helped free Neon Blacklight from his imprisonment from the Vault, he see him as nothing more than a human fool toying with things he yet to understand. Sort of like a child handling a hand grenade, he knew that he and his so called Eggman Empire was doomed to fall eventually. In time, Neon Blacklight not only stole most of Dr. Eggmans schematics for tech such as the blue prints for Gene Bombs but also taken over 80% of his territory in one fell swoop. He doesnt see Eggman much as a threat but more like a pest that is not even worth the slaughter. Pictures of the Neonian Empire neonian_currency_by_neonblacklightth-d5g49n7.png|Neonian Pyre Coins (Iron, Bronze, Silver, Moonstone, Gold, Platinum, Obsidian) neonian_military_weaponry_by_neonblacklightth-d5j18pw.png|Pre-Neonian Military Weaponry steel_feather_by_neonblacklightth-d5bmkrg.png|Steel Feather Sword sword_of_the_dragon_king_by_neonblacklightth-d5n77gl.png|Sword of the Dragon King neonian_empire_ranking_by_neonblacklightth-d62tew1.png|Neonian Ranking System severed_executioner_by_neonblacklightth-d5awpzy.png|Severed Executioner the_neonian_empire_city_0_5_by_neonblacklightth-d6oym84.png|WIP Neonian City neonian_text_by_neonblacklightth-d6g6leb.png|Neonian Alphabet Trivia That though Neon Blacklight may be evil, he does however has a soft spot in his little dark heart for those he actually care for That in medical research, people say that Neon Blacklight suffers from a case of schizophrenia due to him hearing voices and seeing shadows in his head to do certain things That Neon Blacklight originally looked like Shadow the Hedgehog but with a frontal fro, and multicolored streaks on the quills on his head. The only thing that has been kept from the original design is the six quills poking out of his forehead and the color of his eyes. That Neon Blacklight was the first character created by NeonBlacklightTH and continues to this day for many years use him as an icon That Neon Blacklight's favorite color is both Crimson Red & Gold Yellow Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neonian